Phoebe Heyerdahl
|last=''Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie'' |fullname= |species=Human |alias= |alignment=Good |personality=Intelligent, studious, polite, loyal |appearance= |occupation= |home=Kentucky (former) Hillwood (current) |family=Kyo Heyerdahl (father), Reba Heyerdahl (mother) |pets= |friends=Helga Pataki, Gerald Johanssen (boyfriend), Arnold Shortman |minions= |enemies=Lasombra |quote="Coming, Helga."}}Phoebe Heyerdahl is Helga Pataki's best friend in Hey Arnold! She is a young half-Japanese girl who was born in Kentucky before moving to Hillwood. She is one of the smartest fourth-grade students in P.S. 118, to the point that she was once given a pass to the sixth grade. She is often there to give Helga someone to confide in, and she is also one of the few characters to know about Helga's crush on Arnold. Phoebe also has a crush on Gerald Johanssen, which is shown to be mutual. In Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie She is served as secondary tritagonist. Appearance Phoebe has a huge bun of black hair at the top of her head bound by a small yellow scrunchie, and wears large cat-eye glasses with blue monochromatic lenses, a blue sweater that is too long for her (which covers what she's wearing for a bottom) and matching shoes. Phoebe's of short stature, and has a squeaky voice (though it was less squeaky in the earlier episodes). In The Jungle Movie, she wears a white shirt with a blue collar, a blue jacket, a light blue skirt and green shoes. Her hair is now noticeably longer, and the bun has become a short ponytail. Biography Phoebe was born in Kentucky and, at some point, moved to Hillwood at a young age. She has a sweet, likable personality with a high intellect. She is one of the nicest characters in the franchise, and is said to be Helga's only friend. Among her most notable moments was when she won the City Academic Bowl ("Phoebe Takes the Fall"), a competition that she shouldn't even have been in, as Helga, in an attempt to win the only trophy her older sister Olga never won, had won her school's spot at the Bowl by forcing Phoebe to miss the final question (ironically, McAfee did not receive credit for the role in that episode). At the opposite end of the spectrum, she was utterly humiliated in front of the entire student body ("Phoebe's Little Problem") when she was caught passing gas into a microphone on stage as she was receiving an award, and subsequently refused to ever go to school again (somewhat ironically, the award was for her perfect attendance). Among her other achievements are winning the Parents Tournament Weekend with her parents ("Parents Day") and the City Go-Kart Grand Prix with Helga and Harold ("Grand Prix"). She's also pretty good at handling a fencing sword ("Phoebe Cheats"), even when it's a flashlight ("Wheezin' Ed"). There is some evidence that she is musically inclined as well; she's carrying what appears to be a string bass in "Helga on the Couch" and is practicing some sort of large horn in "School Dance". (However, music is one of those disciplines where you need creativity, and that seems to be one of few things that Phoebe lacks, if "Phoebe Cheats" is anything to go by.) Just as Gerald hangs around with Arnold, Phoebe hangs around with Helga, who considers Phoebe her best friend (she even says so in "Magic Show", after yelling at her), mainly because Phoebe is probably the only person who likes Helga the way she is ("Helga's Makeover"). Phoebe is Helga's shoulder to cry on, down to the point where seeing Helga cry makes her cry as well. It's also shown that Phoebe has a crush on Gerald. Gallery Phoebe_(classic).png Phoebe2.jpg Helga and Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe with Helga. GeraldFlirtingWithPhoebe.jpg|Phoebe flirting with Gerald. Gerald_pointing.jpg|Phoebe with Gerald in Hey Arnold!: The Movie Phoebe_TJM_modelsheet.jpg|Phoebe's slightly redesigned appearance for Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie Phoebe kissing Gerald.png 59e90486d075f61c84dacaaa.png Hey Arnold Jungle Movie group picture.png Phoebe arnold.png Hey Arnold Group.png Gerald and Phoebe grabbing Helga.jpg Phoebe Turn Sheet.jpg The main girl characters promo without background.png Hey Arnold Group with no background.png Nicksplat Halloween.jpeg Phoebe - Pixaled.png Hey Arnold The Main Characters.jpeg Nicktoons Blanket.jpeg Phoebe (TJM) promo 2.png Hey Arnold-Weird Heads.jpeg New 2018 Hey Arnold Promo’s.jpeg Tumblr inline ozyb66ttUo1ssrkgd 1280.jpg Phoebe Heyerdahl-TJM Promo With Book.png Hey Arnold-relationships.jpeg 282E71D7-2802-4EBA-89EA-BDDC29993EBB.png Gerald and Phoebe animation cel.jpg Gerald and Phoebe (TJM) - Together.png EF7EFE13-3F31-4D8D-B69F-BD414B850C22.png Category:Hey Arnold! characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Geniuses Category:Characters with glasses Category:Characters Category:Nerds Category:Asian characters Category:Characters with black hair Category:Heroes